


A Tale of Two Kitties

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Crack, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Natasha Needs a Hug, Open Relationship, Pet Play, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, butt plug tails, cat play, clint and natasha are fucking adorable cats, kitty!clint, kitty!natasha, lifestyle kink, nothing graphic i promise, owner!phil, phil was always a cat person so hey it works, references to past non-con sex, references to past unhealthy bdsm activities, starts out non sexual but quickly turns very sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agent Phil Coulson had become handler to both Hawkeye and The Black Widow, never in a million years had he thought he would be in the position he now found himself in: sitting stunned and speechless, opposite the booth from SHIELDS two most deadly assassins, in a Denny's at 3 in the morning, talking about lifestyle kink.</p><p>--</p><p>Phil adopts kitty!clint and kitty!natasha, basically. Much petplay. Very smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Agent Phil Coulson had become handler to both Hawkeye and The Black Widow, never in a million years had he thought he would be in the position he now found himself in: sitting stunned and speechless opposite the booth from SHIELDS two most deadly assassins, in a Denny's at 3 in the morning, talking about lifestyle kink. If not for his decades of training, his jaw would have undoubtably been resting itself on the table, next to, or possibly _in_ his plate of loaded waffle fries. 

 

Being woken up in the middle of the night by one of his charges wasn't anything new. Coulson was used to midnight status report updates when his operatives were in the field or just returning home from an assignment. Or the occasional drunk phone call or text message spam, mostly from Barton. But in the eight long years he'd been working with Clint and Natasha, never once had he been invited to join in on their apparently routine, very early morning, thousand calorie booty call. 

 

And it wasn't the fact he was sharing a vanilla milk shake with a former Russian super spy that was throwing him for a loop. No, it was the way they both now sat perfectly still, looking at him with deadly serious expressions, waiting for his reaction to their seemingly out of nowhere and decidedly indecent proposal. 

 

Fuck. Indecent didn't even cover what it was they were asking him. 

 

"I'm sorry, let me get this straight. You want me to… _adopt_ the two of you… and treat you like… animals?" he asked, looking between the two as if they had just spoken in one of the few languages he wasn't also fluent in.

 

Natasha twitched slightly at his wording, a small muscle spasm near the corner of her eye. If Coulson hadn't been trained to look for such tells, he probably wouldn't have noticed it, or the way the woman seemed to be holding her breath while at the same time trying to appear like she wasn't holding her breath. 

 

"Not animals, _cats_ ," Clint responded back, not at all phased by the concept, or the fact he was asking his _boss_ to partake in the aforementioned concept. 

 

"Huh." Coulson reached for a napkin, taking his time in wiping the imaginary ketchup from his lips. What was he supposed to say to this? He wasn't even sure he knew what it was they were talking about, let alone what they were asking him to do. "Is this a sex thing?"

 

Clint snorted, nudging his partner with his elbow as he reached for a waffle fry. Natasha shoved him back with her arm before reaching for Clint's chocolate milk shake, glaring at him as he opened his mouth to complain. 

 

Coulson not so secretly enjoyed watching his two assassins when they acted like this; relaxed and comfortable with each other, as well as in their own skins. It wasn't something he saw all that often, and part of him really hoped that whatever _this_ was they were asking him, it involved such displays of affection and ease between the two. 

 

"So, that's a 'yes' to the sex thing?" 

 

This time Natasha spoke with a deliberate shake to her head, "no, not a sex thing. Definitely not a sex thing." 

 

Coulson nodded, watching silently and with growing interest as Natasha finished off Clint's milkshake, lifting out the straw and holding it up to her partner's lips so he could get the last few licks of the drink she'd stolen from him. He couldn't help but notice the way his agent's tongue darted out from between his lips, lapping at the froth much like a cat would if given a spoonful of cream. 

 

Huh. Definitely not a sex thing? That was a shame… He certainly wouldn't have minded Barton's tongue lapping at something _else_. Shifting uncomfortably at the sudden tightness in his trousers, Coulson focused his attention on the waitress who was now coming over with their check. Without preamble he handed the woman a fifty and told her to keep the change. 

 

"Look out everyone, we've got a Big Spender over here," Clint teased as Coulson's cheeks turned pink at the gracious, albeit flirty look the waitress was given him as she sauntered away, a sway to her hips that had most definitely not been there before. 

 

"It's easy to be generous when the money is coming out of your paycheck," Coulson replied, only joking but still enjoying the struck and pouty look his agent was now giving him. 

 

"So, about the other thing-" Natasha began, hating to break the easy mood the three had fallen into, but she needed to know what Coulson's answer was going to be. Unlike Clint, she was pretty certain the man was going to say no, and while that wouldn't have been the worst thing he could say, it _did_ mean that they would have to either give up this fantasy, or manage to find someone else to partake in it. And neither of those options appealed to her in the least. 

 

Coulson sat his napkin down on top of his mostly finished plate of fries before looking carefully between his two best agents. "Normally I don't like signing up for things I don't completely understand beforehand, but as long as one of you gives me a 'Fresher Course' on what it is you need me to do, then I suppose I'm up to the challenge."

 

Both Natasha and Clint grinned widely at this, glancing at each other from the corners of their eyes in a way that clearly stated to Coulson that he was most likely going to regret this decision. But how hard could it be, handling the two assassins while in some sort of cat form? He did it every day while they were their lethal, human selves. Surely this would be a piece of cake, right?

 

"Excellent. Natasha's place, seven tonight. We'll leave instructions on the counter for you to look over while we get ready," Clint explained as he began to scoot out of the booth, Natasha right behind him. "Oh, and bring M&M's."

 

Coulson cocked his head to the side at this last request, but didn't have a chance to ask as both his agents proceeded to saunter out of the restaurant, their hips swaying much more deliberately and dramatically than their waitresses had been earlier.

 

"To bad it's not a sex thing…" Coulson mumbled under his breath as he waited a few moments to compose himself before getting up to follow them out to their separate vehicles. Too bad indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading! here's the next chapter :D they should start getting longer as the fic progresses (as well as more explicit)

Six o'clock saw both Clint and Natasha in her kitchen working on preparations for their play date with Coulson that evening. Clint was busy writing down a list of instructions and rules while Natasha stood over the sink washing a pair of his and her flesh colored butt plugs. Both of them were nervous, but neither wanted to call the other out on it and potentially put a hex on the whole thing.

 

"I don't know what else I should include," Clint murmured as he read over his list for the fifteenth time. His already poor penmen-ship was made worse by the countless scribbles and crossed out incorrectly spelt words. But seriously, how could Natasha not have any pencils in her apartment?

 

"What do you have so far?" the spy asked, turning the taps off and setting the butt plugs on a towel to dry. She wiped her hands on her bare thighs and shuffled the few feet into Clint's space, peering over his shoulder at the list. "You've spelt-"

 

"Yeah, I know Nat," Clint grumbled, not wanting to know what simple American word he'd undoubtably missed correcting in his many read throughs. 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes but didn't press the issue, instead pressing her naked body against her partner's equally naked back. She read over what he'd already written, hrrming quietly to herself at some of the things he'd decided to include.

 

"You sure you want to-"

 

"Yep." Clint didn't have to ask what the woman was referring to, knowing it had to do with number seven on the list. The part about nudity, or more specifically, _their_ nudity. He knew Natasha had been assuming they would wear their specially altered undergarments so as not to make Coulson too uncomfortable this time around, but the way he saw it, if their boss couldn't handle them 100% full throttle right from the start, then it really wasn't worth doing at all.

 

"You should include an escape clause then," Natasha decided on. "If we're going all out we at least owe him the chance to change his mind without feeling bad about it."

 

Clint pursed his lips as he added her suggestion. He sincerely hoped it wasn't something Coulson would need, but the last thing he wanted was to fuck up their working relationship with the man because they couldn't keep it in their pants, literally.

 

"Anything else?" 

 

Natasha read through the list again. There was something she wanted to add, but she wasn't quite sure how to word it. Clint could sense his partner's unease and he set the pen down, turning around to face her and wrap his arms around her lower back. In this position their naked sexes were pressed together, but it was comforting rather than sexual. 

 

"You worried it's not going to work out?" Clint asked, rubbing his thumbs across the spot over Natasha's tail bone. 

 

Natasha shrugged, but then nodded. No sense lying to the one person she trusted to be doing something like this with. They'd only been together sexually for about a year, and had only begun playing this way about six months ago. So while the activity itself wasn't anything new to her, having a partner in crime as well as a prospective new 'owner' _was._

 

"What if he thinks we're freaks?" she asked eventually, biting her lower lip in one of the few tells she was comfortable displaying around Clint. The thought that Coulson might believe that of them was more troubling to her than she'd have preferred. They weren't freaks, they just had… issues. Issues that crawling around on the floor behaving like pussy cats somehow seemed to resolve.

 

Clint just rolled his eyes and butted his forehead against his partner's. "We're not freaks. Lucky is fucking adorable," he explained, as if that settled everything. 

 

"Oh yeah? And what does that make Princess?" Natasha inquired, playfully nuzzling the side of Clint's face with her cheek. 

 

"Terrifying. Just like you."

 

Natasha scoffed, pulling back from Clint's arms to stick her tongue out at him. "She's only terrifying when she's scared." 

 

"Again, just like you."

 

Natasha frowned slightly, more upset at the truth in his statement than the fact he'd said it to begin with. She didn't like getting introspective this close to 'play time'. "Turn around and bend over."

 

Clint smirked at her command, turning on his heels and leaning himself over the counter. He'd been momentarily afraid he'd ruined everything with his previous comment, but leave it to Natasha to find a way to get things back on track. "Yes ma'am." 

 

He set his feet apart, presenting his backside to her waiting hands. Hopefully in the future, inserting their tails was something Coulson would do, but for now he closed his eyes and relaxed his body, eager to begin getting into character.

 

Natasha grabbed a bottle of lube from one of her kitchen drawers and popped open the top, squirting a generous amount on her fingers. If it phased Clint that she kept her sex toys were most people kept their cooking utensils, he didn't show it. Here's hoping that Coulson didn't feel like making himself a sandwich later on. 

 

Getting down on her knees, the former Russian super spy placed a delicate hand on Clint's backside, kneading the flesh for a few moments. She loved how toned he was, with hardly an ounce of fat anywhere on his body. It made sinking her teeth into his skin all the more satisfying knowing he didn't have that added layer of protection to lessen the resulting sting. 

 

She didn't do that now however, worried a giant bite mark on his ass would give Coulson the wrong idea about this being a non sexual activity. Instead she pulled Clint's cheeks apart and ran a lubed finger over his hole, delighting in the kittenish mewls it was drawing from him. Lucky really _was_ fucking adorable. 

 

Not wasting any time, she pressed her finger into him as far as it would go, spreading the cold liquid as best she could. She was careful not to bump into Clint's prostate, not wanting to derail things by unintentionally getting him hard. It wasn't so much that she didn't think she could get him back 'un-hard' before Coulson showed up, she'd just rather make him wait until the end of the night. Both she and Princess were definitely evil like that. 

 

Clint whimpered and spread his thighs further when he felt a second finger being inserted. He wanted to rut back against Natasha's hand, but knew better than to act out like that. Not if he wanted the night to end with his particularly favorite "happy ending". 

 

"Hand me the plug."

 

Lifting his head from where he'd rested it on his arms, Clint reached for the larger of the two butt plugs and handed it back behind him, immediately dropping his head back down once she'd taken it into her own hands. 

 

Natasha squirted some more lube into her hands before rubbing them over the specially designed plastic bulb. It was shaped like a traditional butt plug, except the flat end had a metal loop built in so they could attach their personalized furry tails. 

 

"You ready?" she asked, already knowing the answer but still needing to give him the courtesy of responding. 

 

"You bet your ass I'm ready," was his reply, slightly muffled from having his face still pressed into his arms. 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, deciding not to comment and instead began to work the end of the plug into her best friend and partner's eagerly awaiting ass. Her own ass he would get to soon enough, and hopefully, maybe one day, Coulson's  ass would also be added to the list. A girl could always dream, right? 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Coulson arrived at 7 on the dot, he was surprised to find that Natasha's front door was unlocked. He didn't doubt her ability to defend herself should someone unwanted intrude, but still it wasn't something he'd have expected from her. Was it trust? Or foolishness? Or did she simply think it was locked and Clint had done this himself?

 

No sense standing outside and pondering. Knocking gently he pushed open the door, peering inside first incase he was met with the barrel of a gun. "It's just me. Please don't shoot."

 

After a few moments of eerie silence, Coulson took the plunge and stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't going to lock it, but then thought better of it and switched the catch. Even if Natasha felt safe with it unlocked, it didn't mean _he_ did. Just because she worked for SHIELD now didn't mean her old enemies weren't still after her. 

 

Remembering what Clint had said in his txt about leaving instructions, Coulson casually made his way through his agent's apartment and towards her kitchen. On the counter he found a notepad covered in the worst hand writing he'd ever had the pleasure of deciphering. 

 

"Really, Clint? Couldn't have let Natasha do this part?" He rolled his eyes as he found three spelling errors in the first sentence. "Huh." 

 

Even though he'd been told to arrive at 7, according to the first bullet point on the list, he wasn't to try and enter Natasha's bedroom until at least 7:30. Something about giving him at least a half hour to read through the instructions and to possibly come to some new conclusions regarding his participation. It was an escape clause if ever he saw one, but Coulson was certain he wouldn't be taking it, no matter what else he was about to read.

 

Taking the list with him he circled around the kitchen counter into the living room, sitting down on the overly large and extremely well stuffed sofa. It was obscenely comfortable, though not very practical for an assassin's lair, and Coulson could envision himself falling asleep very easily whilst laid out on its elaborate yet delicate looking upholstery. 

 

Or maybe that had been the point of its purchase? He supposed he'd just have to wait and see.

 

Focusing again on the list, he couldn't help but smirk at the part about their names. Lucky and Princess? A dogs name, and something he'd never in a million years have imaged Natasha wanting herself to be called. 

 

Or was that also the point? Since it's not them, its okay to not be them? He could totally feel a headache coming on just thinking about the intricacies and implications of this thing, which he still didn't have a proper name for. He'd have to remember to ask at the end of the night what they called it, for his own mental gymnastics sake.

 

Moving on, Coulson quirked his head to the side at bullet number 7. So they _were_ going to be naked? He'd not wanted to assume one way or another, and was glad that they were letting him know beforehand. Not that he felt uncomfortable at the prospect, but so he knew to school his features when he first laid eyes on them as their kitty selves. 

 

Reading further, past the second and then third escape clause, Coulson finally managed to get to the bottom of the list, only then realizing that nowhere had they mentioned the M&M's he'd been told to purchase. He patted his suit jacket pocket, making sure the bag he'd picked up on the way was still there. Maybe it would become obvious to him later, once everything had begun?

 

He set the list down in his lap and held up his wrist, frowning at the time. It was only 7:10, which meant he still had twenty minutes to kill before he could get this thing started. He briefly considered exploring his agent's apartment, but then immediately realized how stupid of an idea that was. She may have left her front door unlocked, but that didn't mean the rest of her place wasn't booby-trapped. 

 

Resigning himself to stay where he was, safe on the behemoth of a couch, Coulson opted to just read over the list a few more times while he waited for the evening to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but real life stuff came up :( i figured it was better to post this little chapter than make you guys wait a few more days for a slightly longer one.
> 
> Next chapter will have Coulson meeting the kitties! :D 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments! <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson meets the kitties for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding some more tags to the story as this chapter has some brief mentions of past off screen abuse and confinement. Nothing graphic, just enough to help explain where the characters are coming from. 
> 
> Loving all the kudos and comments you guys!! Im gonna try to respond to them later today, so if you guys have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know!

It was the longest 20 minutes of Phil Coulson's life. He'd seriously lost count of how many times he'd looked at his watch, but eventually the little hand hit the six and their evening was officially a go. 

 

Wasting no time, he quickly got to his feet and tread carefully through the apartment, heading in the direction of the only closed door he could find. Natasha's apartment was small, so it seemed more than likely there was only one bedroom for them to be hiding in. 

 

Which in theory should make introductions easier, right? Having them cornered in a tiny room with no efficient means of escape? 

 

Okay, maybe not, but the super secret agent didn't doubt either of his charges ability and inclination to use the emergency fire escape if absolutely necessary. Although, seeing as they were both supposedly naked and made up like cats, he wasn't all that worried about them actually doing so if they got spooked. 

 

"I'm right outside, guy- kittys…" he spoke through the door, not sure how to refer to the two of them just yet. Would calling them by their feline names be too personal for having not yet met them face to face? Or was he overanalyzing this way too much? Knowing himself, probably.

 

Listening carefully, Coulson could just make out a hushed murmuring sound on the other side of the door, followed by the tell tale creek of bed springs shifting under someone's weight. 

 

"I'm gonna open the door now. Don't be alarmed." He waited a few seconds before reaching for the door handle and slowly, cautiously, pushed it open.

 

Well shit. He'd totally forgotten to prepare his expression beforehand, and as a result he found himself standing in the doorway, mouth agape and with his eyebrows flushed against his hairline. He'd known they weren't joking around when they'd said they'd be naked, but nowhere in the instructions had they made mention of the cat ears and tail they'd instead be sporting. 

 

Quickly collecting himself, Coulson only managed a brief glimpse of Natasha- or rather- Princess, before she let out a bone chilling shriek and immediately flung herself off the bed and onto the floor behind it. He couldn't see what she was doing, but from the sound of it she was rapidly working her way beneath the mattress in fear.

 

Which made no sense to him, because Natasha never exhibited her fear in such an open and obvious display. Not to mention, the woman had no real reason to be afraid of him, especially since she'd actively been involved in inviting him into this. 

 

Not sure what to do about her overreaction, Coulson turned his attention on Cli- Lucky, and raised his shoulders in questioning. The instructions had mentioned that neither of them spoke while being cats, but he at least needed some sort of reassurance that he hadn't just fucked this entire thing up before it had truly even started. 

 

Lucky was laying spread out on Natasha's bed, half on his side and half on his back. Before Coulson had entered, Princess had been curled up against his chest, her head on his arm as she hummed peacefully at his warmth and proximity. Natasha may not have enjoyed Clint's blatant overprotectiveness, but Princess absolutely loved being watched over and cared for by Lucky. 

 

Which was why he felt like absolute shit watching her skitter off the bed in order to hide beneath it. He'd been prepared for some slight showing of apprehension, but this was outright terror on his partner's behalf. He was very nearly tempted to call the entire thing off, but something in the way Coulson was looking at him convinced him not to. The man looked genuinely horrified that he'd done something to spook her, and that was something he could definitely work with.

 

Allowing himself to sink further into his feline persona, Lucky decided that the best thing to do was to ride this out and see where it took them. Natasha would safe word if she absolutely had to, but until that point he was simply going to treat her as she was portraying herself to be - a scared little kitty afraid of the big bad stranger.

 

Keeping one eye on the stranger, Lucky rolled onto his stomach and stretched his arms out before him, extending his legs backward in an intense stretch before pulling his limbs back in towards his center. He let out a satisfied little 'mrrrffff' noise and then languidly made his way off the bed and onto the plush carpet below.

 

Not wanting to take his attention off the man, Lucky refrained from glancing beneath the bed in search of his friend. Princess was undoubtably watching him, so maybe if he showed her that this man posed them no threat, she would come out of hiding and relax a little. After all, thatwas technically the whole point of this activity - to help her feel safe enough to truly let herself go.

 

The trouble was, Lucky wasn't so sure that this man _wasn't_ a threat, which meant he'd have to investigate first in order to be certain. 

 

Crawling on his hands and knees, he cautiously inched his way closer to the stranger in the suit, keeping his back arched and his head tilted upwards to watch for any sudden movements. Maybe if he could get a good whiff of him, he'd be able to figure out if this man was friend or foe.

 

Coulson had no fucking clue what was happening, only that a literal man-cat was suddenly crawling towards him with an expression that clearly stated he would kill him if he made any false move. Barton had looked at him like that plenty of times before, but with the addition of the fuzzy black and tan striped cat ears glued to his head, it was a bit easier reconciling that this wasn't really his agent threatening him, but was actually Lucky - the cat, warning him not to try anything stupid. 

 

He could work with that. 

 

"Hi Lucky, hi kitty…" Coulson spoke softly, his voice at least an octave higher in an attempt to sound non threatening. He reached a tentative hand out towards the cat but didn't make any attempt to move towards him.

 

Not that it mattered, because Lucky took one glance at his outstretched arm and quickly hissed, backing himself up until he was pressed into the corner of the room. A low growling sound could be heard emanating from his chest as he bared his teeth at the man who'd dared to take a swipe at him.

 

It was at this point that Coulson realized how poorly he'd been going about this. He wasn't dealing with two humans who were acting like cats. No, he was dealing with two _actual_ cats. There was no residual familiarity between him and them. For all they knew he was a stranger sent to capture and hurt them, and it tugged at something in his chest to know that in that moment they were truly afraid of him.

 

Having had a litany of cats growing up, Coulson knew what he had to do. Getting down on his knees, he lowered himself to the carpet to try and make himself look as small and non-threatening as possible. He didn't make direct eye contact with Lucky, instead looking a little to his right so he could at least keep tabs on him. 

 

"Hi there puss puss," he coaxed, using the term of endearment he'd often used with his own cats. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm just going to stay here and let you come to me if you want." He didn't know if Lucky had the ability to understand his words, so made sure his soothing tone got the message across as well.

 

Beneath the bed, Princess watched the exchange with wide, untrusting eyes. Whoever this man was, he couldn't possibly be on their side, because _no-one_ was ever on their side. Hell, sometimes she wasn't even certain that Clint was on her side. Years and years of abuse from her numerous previous owners had instilled in her the notion that no human was to ever be trusted. 

 

"Mrrrrrrrr……" she grumbled threateningly despite the fact he hadn't made any move towards her as of yet. She didn't want him to think that just because she was afraid of him he'd be able to take her without a fight.

 

Lucky broke his gaze on the intruder to see how Princess was doing, knowing the sounds she was making were mostly for show. Even though she was solidly built, she wasn't strong in the same way he was. When push came to shove, while he always chose to fight, she typically chose to run. It worried him that she currently had no where to run to since the human was blocking the door and neither of them were strong enough to break through the double paned glass window.

 

"My name is Phil and I work with some friends of yours. Natasha and Clint, do you know them?" He wasn't expecting them to answer so he kept going. "They asked me to come meet the two of you, to see how we got along with each other. I'd love to get to know the two of you more, and maybe even adopt you as my own. Would you guys like that? To come live with me and let me take care of you?"

 

His words seemed to be having an effect on Lucky, and slowly but surely the tom cat crept carefully towards him again, nose working as if he were checking his scent. 

 

It was that little gesture that reminded Coulson of what he had in his pocket. How he hadn't figured it out sooner, he couldn't fathom, but obviously the M&M's were meant to act as cat treats for the two. To help with the bonding process, no doubt. It made him smile knowing that there was at least one thing that actually transferred from their human selves to their feline selves; the fact that both Clint and Natasha also had a strong addiction to chocolate. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm not reaching for you. I'm just going to pull something out of my pocket, okay? You're going to like this, I promise." 

 

Keeping his movements painfully slow, he reached back into his jacket pocket and pulled out one of the packs of candy before bringing it in front of him to show the cat. 

 

"See? I have some treaties for you. Do you want some treaties?" 

 

Lucky had been about to back up again when the man started to reach for something, but then stopped when he saw what was now in his grasp. Oh hell, cat treats were one of his biggest vices, and somehow this man had known about it! His mind was having trouble concluding whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, but maybe, just maybe he really didn't mean them any harm?

 

Knowing he had the full attention of both cats, Coulson slowly teared the package open, pouring some of the sweets into the palm of his hand. It made sense now why they'd asked for M&M's in particular, otherwise this would have been a lot messier a tactic. 

 

"I'm going to put some on the floor," he warned as he reached his arm out and deposited a few of the pieces between them.

 

Lucky made a huffing sound, clearly not at all pleased with how far away the treats had been placed. Did this man take him for an idiot? He wasn't about to crawl over there, guard lowered, just for a few yummy morsels. No, he was going to stay where he was and stare at the human until he either moved them closer, or moved back himself.

 

Coulson chuckled at the look Lucky was giving him. It was such a 'Barton' look, even with the cat ears framing his face. He shouldn't have expected this one show of good intentions to be all it took to build trust between them. It had certainly taken more than a bag full of chocolate to get _Barton_ to trust him, though he was pretty certain the frequently refilled bowl of sweets in his office _had_ helped in the end. 

 

"Okay, okay. You win. I'm going to back up, but I'm not leaving the room," Coulson told him, shuffling backwards along the carpet until he was in the doorway of the room. In this spot there was about three times as much distance between him and the candy as there was between Lucky and the candy. That should be good enough, right?

 

He didn't make his move right away, but after a good minute and a half of his patented 'kitty death glare', Lucky finally crawled the three feet to the treats, bending low and licking them up off the carpet with his tongue. He still kept his eyes on the man, just incase it was a trap. It wouldn't have been the first time someone lured him in with something pleasurable only to turn on him and abuse him.

 

Princess watched from her spot still beneath the mattress, even more torn than before. She trusted Lucky not to let himself get captured, so wanted to believe that this man with the treats wasn't going to harm them. Only, in her vast experience dealing with owners, they only ever _did_ mean her harm. She wanted so badly to trust someone other than herself and Lucky and Clint, but was it worth the potential fall out if she were wrong?

 

No, it definitely wasn't worth being beaten and caged again. She just couldn't do it, not after that last time - where she'd been hurt so badly she was honestly surprised she hadn't died. Nope. It didn't matter what this man offered them, she was staying right there, under that bed until he left, and nothing at all was going to make her change her mind.  

 


	5. not an update

incase you guys were wondering where ive been or why i haven't updated recently, my mom passed away last weekend rather suddenly and i went to spend the week with my siblings whom i haven't seen in 15 some odd years. i didn't have any internet where i was staying and just hadn't really felt like writing tbh. im back home now though and do intend on getting back into this story, as well as my other one. no idea when ill get a chapter out, but i am working on it so don't fret too much ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the well wishes and supportive comments to my last 'not a chapter'. It's been tough but having something else to focus on really helps. :)
> 
> Apologies if this chapter isn't as good as my previous ones. I'm just hoping that getting something posted will help spur me back into writing for this fic :) And who knows, maybe my other one as well! Eep!

Despite Princess's best efforts to will him gone, the stranger didn't seem to be going anywhere, and this troubled the cat deeply. Hiding under the bed was certainly less than comfortable, but she mostly didn't like the way Lucky seemed to be warming up to him. She'd grunted her displeasure at her friend a few times, but he'd just ignored her, more focused on the treats he was being given than on acknowledging her paranoia. 

 

Because in the very back of her mind she knew it was paranoia, and not a true, rational fear. She understood who this man was, and knew he meant them no harm, but that didn't stop her body from reacting in fear at his presence. Plus, being a tiny, helpless kitty cat meant that her emotions were more in control of her than her thoughts. She really didn't _want_ to be afraid of him, but her history had sadly beat that instinct into her.

 

So she resigned herself to simply watch the proceedings from the safety of her hiding spot, not at all jealous of the sweets and the attention Lucky was now getting. Okay, maybe just a little jealous - those treaties looked delicious!

 

Lucky was well aware of the storm going on in his friends head, but didn't know what to do about it other than prove to her that this man wasn't a threat. Because he obviously wasn't a threat, not with the way he was cooing and whispering at him, coaxing him closer to try and take the treats from his hand this time. As far as he was concerned, if the stranger had intended on grabbing him, he'd have done it already.

 

Coulson held his body steady as he kept his arm outstretched, half a dozen M&M's laid out in his palm. So far he'd managed to get the cat to eat a few treats on the floor about two feet away from him, and figured this was the logical next step. 

 

"That's a good boy Lucky, I'm not going to hurt you," he continued to whisper encouragingly at the now more curious than wary feline. 

 

It took about a minute, but finally Lucky got up enough courage and sat himself down in front of the stranger, bending his head to gently lick the treats from the man's hand. 

 

Coulson bit down on his own tongue as he felt the feline's scrape stickily against his palm. It tickled in an unexpected and unconventional way, but he managed to keep any noises he might have made to himself lest he scare the cat away again. 

 

Even though Lucky had managed to get all the treats with one swipe of his tongue, he decided to continue exploring the stranger's hand with his mouth just incase there was something he'd accidentally missed. Plus, the man's skin had a rather pleasant, salty taste to it that actually complimented the chocolate rather nicely.

 

"Good kitty," Coulson cooed as he separated his fingers, allowing Lucky the additional skin to slurp. What would have felt sexual in any other situation actually felt kind of comforting right then. Something about the trust this was building between the two. "Good boy Lucky, that's it…"

 

Lucky closed his eyes briefly at the praise, making a contented humming noise as he finished inspecting the man's hand. Once he was certain he'd moistened every last inch, he pulled away and sat back on his haunches, thrusting his chest out as he tilted his head to the side. This stranger was most definitely _not_ a threat, he decided in that moment, and a huge grin spread across his face as he attempted to convey this realization to the man in question. 

 

Coulson matched the smile, recognizing it immediately as one of Barton's less frequently used, though secretly very accurate facial expressions. This wasn't his agent playing undercover spy with him, this was Lucky being genuinely pleased to make his acquaintance. And how fucking cool was that?

 

"Woah! Hey, Lucky!" Coulson suddenly squeaked as the cat boy abruptly turned around and shoved his naked backside right in his face. It was such a 'cat' thing to do, and any awkwardness that should have been there simply wasn't as Coulson began to rub the spot directly above Lucky's tail bone, causing the feline to begin purring in a half humming, half grumbling kind of way. 

 

It was fucking adorable is what it was, and Coulson couldn't stop himself from laughing as Lucky's back legs seemed to stiffen, locking his ass in place. "Oh, you like that huh?" he cooed, rubbing up the cat boys spine and down again, though all the while refraining from moving his touches lower. Even though he ached to know what that black and tan, fuzzy cat tail felt like, he didn't want to spook Lucky with the blatantly more intimate touch. 

 

Lucky could sense the mans hesitation and frowned, wiggling his ass back and forth as if trying to entice him to go for it. He knew from previous experiences that even the gentlest tug on the appendage would cause the plug inside of him to shift in an all too pleasant fashion. Princess often made it a game of pulling at his tail, before skittering off herself before he could retaliate on her. Kind of like their own special version of tag.

 

Underneath the bed, Princess continued to watch the scene going on before her, not at all pleased with how things had turned out. Eating treats out of the man's hand was one thing, but now he was showing him 'elevator butt'!? The leap between the two just didn't make any sense to the stressed out, and secretly rather jealous kitty. 

 

Growling her displeasure, she backed herself further beneath the mattress, turning around so her face was pressed against the wall. She didn't want to see Lucky enjoying himself like this, not with someone that wasn't her or Natasha. 

 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,_ she scolded herself internally. This was the whole reason they had invited the stranger over, yet instead of embracing his presence the way Lucky now was, she found herself wishing he'd hurry up and leave them alone!

 

This wasn't how it was meant to be, though. _She_ was supposed to be the one getting butt rubs from the human! Lucky was only meant to give her encouragement and support! Not take the spotlight from her! Ugh!

 

Hiding her face into the bend of her arms, Princess continued to grumble quietly to herself as she forced herself to ignore the laughter going on in the room, once again resigned to simply wait for the evening to end and for the man to eventually leave. This wasn't what she'd wanted to come of the night, but even she couldn't deny that out of all the possible scenarios, it could have ended up a lot worse.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teeny tiny filler chapter to try and get this story moving again

Later that night saw Coulson sitting on his couch, thumbing through the handful of photos Lucky had allowed him to take. They were all decent, as far as nudity went, and mostly centered around the cat boys well tailored expressions. In one of them, it was as if Coulson could _see_ the toy mouse just out of reach of the frame while the photos occupant haunched over, ready to move in for the kill. 

 

The man chuckled to himself as he recalled the way Lucky had wriggled his butt before pouncing. He made a mental note to take some videos the next time he was invited. 

 

_If_ he was invited again, that is. 

 

For the entire hour he'd spent interacting with Lucky in the living room, Princess had remained hidden beneath the bed in Natasha's bedroom. He'd been hoping she'd grow curious at the exuberant noises her friend was making, and come investigate the scene. He was certain he just had to get the girl out of her safety zone and into the action, and she would eventually calm down and begin to trust him. 

 

But it wasn't to be. 

 

Coulson had left some treaties under the bed for her, as a gesture of good faith, hoping she would remember that next time-

 

And there he was going again, already thinking about a next time when he wasn't even sure how the first time went. On his end he'd fully enjoyed the experience, even if Princess's reclusively made something inside his chest ache. Lucky had been adorable, and absolutely delighted in the attention he was given, making it easy to understand what it was Barton got out of the endeavor.

 

Getting to the last photo on his phone he was about to set it down when a txt message suddenly popped up on screen. It was Barton - speak of the devil - and he wanted to meet up at Dennys in an hour. 

 

Well, it was better than 3am thats for sure. Coulson quickly typed out a reply, agreeing to meet, and then went about changing into something a little less "men in black". For the conversation he assumed they were going to be having, he wanted to draw the least amount of attention as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry at the delay in updating! I've just had a lot going on and have sadly been unmotivated to write :( 
> 
> I'd wanted this chapter to continue directly from where the last one ended, but for whatever reason I just couldn't write anything more in that scene (even though there was a ton I *wanted* to write). 
> 
> So instead of sitting on this for even longer, I've decided to jump ahead a little, to later on that night. I'm hoping that once I get the "talk" out of the way(next chapter), and have all the cards put on the table as for what Clint and Natasha get out of this (and what it is they need) the rest will come much easier.
> 
> Also for those reading my other fic (Aos Ageplay), i'm probably scrapping it since I've been horribly, horribly Whedoned and it just wouldn't make sense in its current setup. Might rework it in the future but for now I'm gonna focus on this one solely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its so late im awful :( :( :( *gives everyone some treaties laced with catnip*

Coulson frowned as he stepped foot into Dennys approximately 59 minutes later. It was much busier than it'd been the previous night, and he silently hoped this wouldn't interfere with his plans to find out his evaluation. 

 

Ignoring the waiter who came over to greet him, he instead weaved his way between the tables and into the back corner of the restaurant, to the booth he and his agents had taken up last time.

 

His heart sank when the only figure he saw occupying the table was Barton. 

 

_Shit._ He had fucked up and now Natasha couldn't even stand to meet with him face to face to tell him this.

 

Clint, ever on the ball, noticed his handlers much too blatant distress and quickly reached across the table between them, handing a sheet of paper to the man. 

 

Coulson took the paper warily, knowing in his head that Natasha couldn't technically _fire_ him from being his handler, but why else would Barton be presenting him a document that was clearly from the missing agent?

 

He started to read it.

 

"Oh.."

 

"Yeah," Clint smirked in response, relaxing back into the booth as he waved a waitress over so he could order some appetizers and drinks while Coulson read.

 

The senior agent let Clint order for him, too busy trying to wrap his head around the things Natasha was attempting to explain to him by proxy. Though at least one thing was perfectly clear - neither she _nor_ Princess was upset with him. 

 

_Well, that's a huge relief_ , Coulson thought as he let his body relax from all the tension he'd been carrying since having left the woman's apartment earlier. It had only been a few hours, but emotionally it felt like days since he'd left a terrified Princess cowering beneath Natasha's bed. 

 

The rest of the letter was Natasha's attempt to explain the reasons behind _why_ she and Clint role played as cats. Well, mostly the reasons why she, herself, did it. Clint apparently hadn't become Lucky until just recently, and before that had been Princesses "owner", the title and position they both currently wanted him to fill for them.

 

As Coulson continued to read, Clint got out his iPad and opened up his secure images folder. He wasn't worried about anyone else in the restaurant being able to see what was on it, since his screen was coated in a material that allowed only those sitting directly in front of the device to be able to see through it. Everyone else only saw an indecipherable blur.

 

His finger prints were also encoded into the software, as were Natasha's and most recently, Coulson's. This meant if anyone other than them touched the screen, it would immediately power off, and would refuse to turn back on without an access code that only Clint knew. 

 

When Coulson got to the bottom of the letter, he cleared his throat, looking up at Clint and his iPad curiously. Natasha had mentioned that she'd given her partner permission to show him some personal, though otherwise extremely private photos. 

 

"She would have told you all of this in person, if Fury hadn't called her in for a mission right after you'd left," Clint explained, knowing that his handler would never buy that as an excuse. Thankfully Coulson didn't call him out on it and simply accepted the iPad into his hands.

 

"You have to understand this about Princess - she's Natasha's only _real_ outlet. It's like she's got all of these alternate persona's she's created over the years; different characters she's had to play for different missions both back then, and now for SHIELD, but all of those are not _her_ , if you know what I mean."

 

Coulson stared at the image on the iPad, only half listening to Barton as he took in the sight before him. Natash- no, Princess was laying stretched out on her back on the carpet, a wide path of sunlight beaming down on her, seemingly encasing her in its protective and comforting glow. Her eyes were closed and her expression relaxed, and there seemed to be no tension at all anywhere in her beautiful, yet innocent, naked body.

 

There was nothing arousing about the image, unless there _was_ such a thing as an emotional hard on. Coulson felt his chest tighten in the way it had earlier, while reviewing the images of Lucky he'd taken. Only there was something more precious about this image, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

 

"There's about a dozen others you can scroll through," Clint spoke up after the waitress had returned with his waffle fries and vanilla shake, and subsequently left again. He felt a little guilty putting the man on the spot like this, in a Dennys of all places, but he was confident Coulson could keep his expressions under control.

 

The next photo on the iPad was similar to the first, although this time Princess had cracked one eye open and was staring up at the camera with a lazy smile. Everything about her screamed "relaxed and comfortable". Like Coulson had never truly known what Natasha looked liked when she wasn't even the slightest bit on guard. 

 

It was freeing, even for him to just be viewing the images. He could see how Princess was the side of Natasha she otherwise never could experience. As a human, she always had to be on guard. It was encoded into her DNA, and drilled into her from a very young age. She was always a target; always had to be watchful of those around her. Even those she loved and cared for, because that's just how she had to be if she wanted to survive.

 

Princess, at least in these photos, wasn't worried about survival. She wasn't worried about _anything_. She simply just _was_ , and to Coulson, that was more beautiful than anything he'd seen in a very, very long time. 


End file.
